legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Hidden Phantom
Hidden Phantom is one of Copy X's Four Guardians. History Phantom has a calm, quiet demeanor. His major trait is his unwavering allegiance to his Master X, displaying more loyalty than his three counterparts (none of whom were willing to sacrifice their lives in order to protect Copy X, possibly since they knew he was not really their "master" only a flawed replica of him). Phantom has no mercy for those who oppose Neo Arcadia. His sacrifice may be considered admirable, despite the flawed nature of its cause. At some point, Phantom and the other three Guardians were created from X's schematics; for exactly what purpose is unknown (and exactly when is unknown), though it may have simply been to be bodyguards for X as they have been for around a century in Neo Arcadia. At some point, the four became military generals of Neo Arcadia, responsible for the overall safely of its inhabitants, both humans and Reploids. Phantom became the leader of the Zan'ei Army, Neo Arcadia's stealth units and anti-Resistance intelligence unit. Phantom's first appearance was to fight against Zero in a factory captured by the Resistance. Zero defeated him, but Phantom turned the tables when he informed Zero that he had planted bombs all over the factory. Zero found them and disposed of them, and later defeated Phantom's closest apprentice, Hanumachine. When Phantom confronted Zero again in Neo Arcadia's Core, he was again defeated, but this time self-destructed in hopes that his explosion would harm Zero and protect his master. Zero escaped, however, and went on to defeat Copy X. After his death, Phantom's Cyber-elf entered the Cyberspace, where he would encounter Zero in his third adventure. If Zero entered Cyberspace in the Sub Arcadia Level, a secret door would appear that would lead him into a confrontation with Phantom. In Cyberspace, the world where all data is sent along with Reploids after death, Phantom learned all truths about the past. He claimed Zero never had the strength within him to be a hero. However, after being defeated by Zero, Phantom realized Zero's power and encouraged him to cross blades with Omega to prove himself once and for all. After his battle with Zero, Phantom met up with Cyber-elf X, with whom he went to help the two guardians, Fefnir and Leviathan, who were reaching critical state from their battle with Omega earlier on in Mega Man Zero 3. X helped the two recover, as Zero started his battle with Omega, convincing them, and later Harpuia, to help Zero. Phantom didn't appear to help, due to his status as a Cyber-elf. The other Guardians were destroyed by Omega's explosion, but Zero was protected by the Dark Elf, who shielded him from the blast with her own body. Meeting Daredevil and Skitties and Joining The Mockingjay Crusaders TBA Gallery HiddenPhantom.jpg|Hidden Phantom readying his shuriken to throw. HiddenPhantomArmedPhenomenon.png|Hidden Phantom transforms into his Armed Phenomenon Form taking the features of a bat animal, enhancing his powers and weapons greatly. He can shoot giant blades to slice through or impale his enemies and can closes the bottom areas of his wings to take the shape of a large kunai ninja knife to stab into his enemies in close quarters. hiddenphantom3.jpg|Hidden Phantom using his energy sword. for_master_x_by_fed_eros-d5o61f6.png|Hidden Phantom uses his umbrakinetic powers to blacken the area with darkness as he and Daredevil who are able to see in the dark, move out to attack the villains unable to see them in this pitch black created area. hiddenphantomtumblr_lucy80NWLo1qcmz3xo1_400.jpg|Hidden Phantom disappoints the villains that attacked him to reveal the reason why he suddenly poofed out of existence upon contact and reappeared somewhere else far away was because he created a substitute clone to be destroyed in his place. hiddenphantom5.png|Hidden Phantom standing on his flying shuriken as he commands a swarm of mechanical exploding bats, he summoned to detonate on the villains. hiddenphantom4.png|Hidden Phantom holding a set of kunai knives to throw at his enemy. Category:Type III Anti Heroes Category:Anti Heroes Category:Reformed Villains Category:Heroes Category:Upcoming Heroes Category:Characters Category:Upcoming Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Elementals Category:Strong and Skilled Warriors Category:Weapon Throwers Category:Swordsmen Category:Stealthy Characters Category:Characters hailing from the Mega Man Universe Category:Characters hailing from Mega Man Zero Universe Category:Ninjas Category:Masked Characters Category:Robots Category:Honorable Villains Category:Tricksters Category:Teleporters Category:Non Humans Category:Humanoid Category:Shape Shifters Category:Flyers Category:Night Vision Category:The Mockingjay Crusaders Category:Partner Category:Sibling Category:Illusionists Category:Umbrakinetic Characters Category:Summoners Category:Mentors Category:Music Videos Category:Reploids Category:Son of Hero Category:Characters from the Future Category:Characters hailing from the Capcom Universe